


I Want to See Your Smile

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks had passed and Kishru felt as if she would never make any true progress on this secret project of hers. This mechanical arm had to be perfect. It was for Naitri after all. She wanted so badly for her friend to feel fully capable again. It meant more to her than the sleep she lost and the meals she forgot to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to See Your Smile

A quiet huff echoed through the cave, getting the attention of the massive cat-like lusus just outside. Ahemait got up and stretched lazily, a drawn out yawn escaping her maw. She padded inside to investigate the reason for the distressed sound.

Kishru sat scratching her head, a scattered arrangement of various mechanical parts in front of her. Her lusus nudged the back of her head, giving her hair a series of sandpapery licks. The brown-blood pushed her hair back down and scooted over so she could reach Ahemait’s chin to give it a scratch.

“I just can’t get this design right. I want it to be perfect, but all I keep getting are these bulky messes of wires and metal which makes it inefficient and far too heavy. I mean, he needs it to be really precise because his work is so delicate, and light so he does not feel weighed down or anything. Gosh, this is harder than I thought it would be..” She rambled on to her lusus for a while longer, leaning back into her warm fur. 

So much of her attention had been focused on this project that she had forgotten to sleep a few days in a row. The comfort of her guardian being so close convinced her eyes to slip closed and she fell asleep almost immediately. Images flashed behind her eyelids, dreams of mechanical pieces meshing together and taking the right shape. 

With a start Kishru sat up, the last light of the sun barely visible from the back of the cave. Ahemait lifted her head to make sure she was alright, but a gleam in the troll’s eyes told the beast she had figured something out in her slumber. 

“I was going about it all wrong! Wow, this is fantastic I know how to make it work now, it was so obvious!” Excited by her epiphany, she worked well into the night, her hands moving more quickly as it neared its completion.

When it was done, she sat back and beamed at her work. The sleek robotic arm was perfect for Naitri’s needs. Kishru was eager to show it to him, but with the time it would take to make it to his hive, she would have to wait until the next night, as it was already close to sunrise.

Wrapping it carefully in a length of cloth, she stowed it away in her sylladex. Ahemait pawed at her side gently, urging her to rest again, so she curled up with the hybrid lusus and allowed herself to slip into dreams of Naitri smiling.


End file.
